Low Battery
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Ouma breaks Kiibo's charger at the worst time. (Written before offical game release)


"Yo, robot guy!"

Kiibo's hypersensitive ears picked up the all too familiar voice. He reluctantly turned around, "W-What?"

"Where ya going? Can I come with?" Ouma eagerly asked. He jumped forward, placing his hands on the robot's shoulders.

He frowned, sighing at the disturbance. "I'm heading to my room to rest for a bit, so no, you can't come with me." He let the boy's hands fall off of him with a tired shrug, "I'm sorry, Ouma-kun, but I am at a very low percentage right now. I'll have to ask you to find someone else to entertain yourself with."

Ouma pouted, "Aww, but I wanna see how robots charge themselves!" He moved in front of Kiibo and held out his arms, effectively blocking his path. "Like, which orfice does it go in? The ears? The nostrils? The assho- hey!"

Kiibo quickly moved past him, continuing his trek down the hallway. Even listening to him was enough to drain him of his energy. He wished that he hadn't let his energy deplete to such alarmingly low rates, but the recent events of the killing game were weighing down on him. And no one had even been murdered yet!

He opened the door to his room, sighing when he saw the cold interior. He still hadn't gotten used to his new 'home'. Kiibo headed straight towards his bed, but would regret doing so as he forgot to check behind him.

Ouma rushed in, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. He got to the bed before Kiibo, jumping onto it with his entire body. Kiibo merely stared, caught off guard by the sudden raid. Then he caught sight of the other boy bouncing on his bed.

"Ouma-kun! What do you think you're doing?!"

He stopped bouncing, reverting to a sitting position. "Well, duh. I'm about to see a robot charge itself!" He scooted to the side of the bed, catching a glimpse of a long wire on the floor. "Ooh, is this the charger?"

"Yes, but- hey, don't touch that!"

Kiibo dashed forward, but it was too late. Ouma had the charger's power cord in his hand. He pulled on the ends a bit too strongly, and they snapped, causing it to break into two.

"...Oops."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kiibo screamed, dramatically dropping to his knees. He yanked the broken charger from Ouma's hands, taking a closer look at the damage he had done. The little colourful wires on the inside were frayed from being teared apart, and the cord skin's rip trailed all along the base of the charger. The huge flap of material wiggled around as it was pulled away.

Ouma spoke as the robot was stunned into silence, "Hey, it's no big deal. You can fix it easily, right?"

Kiibo panickedly looked at him, "U-Usually I could, but..." He suddenly felt a pang of dizziness. "I'm not in my best shape right now. I needed this to charge myself! And NOW look at what you've done!" He waved the charger in his face for emphasis.

"Woah there," Ouma nonchalantly waved away his frantic movements. "I only wanted to see the process. I didn't think it would break."

"Oh no, what am I going to do..." Kiibo sulked, sitting on the floor beside his bed. He cradled the charger in his hands.

Ouma shifted beside the robot, his arms dangling beside his head. "You could just ask the annoying girl. Y'know, that one inventor with the big boobs..."

"Iruma-san, that's right!" Kiibo got up as fast as he could, "She probably has a lot of experience in fixing things!" He quickly walked out of the room, bringing the charger with him.

"Heey! Wait for me!"

By the time Ouma had caught up with him, they were in the kitchen. Iruma sat at the table, clicking away on a hand made game console. She didn't notice the two of them as they approached her.

"Iruma-san!"

"Gwaaah! Wha- Oh, it's the robot." She calmed down upon seeing him and placed her game down, crossing her arms and pretending like she hadn't just been scared. "What do you want with the great me?!"

"Kiibot here got his charger broken," Ouma piped up from behind him. "He wants you to fix it."

"Um, if it's not too much trouble! You see, I am at a very low percentage right now, so I need this fixed if I want to continue moving around!" Kiibo thrust the charger in front of him, holding it out for Iruma to see. "Please!"

"Hmm," The blonde seemed to contemplate it for a moment, "Okay, sure. But in return, you have to let me see your insides."

"Eh?!" Kiibo flinched back, as if she would attack him at any moment. "B-But you can't! I'll die!"

"Do you want your charger to be broken forever?!"

"Let her do it! She can dismantle you from the inside," Ouma poked at Kiibo's stomach as if it were the most interesting part of his body, "And then I'll be able to see if you have a robo dick."

"N-No!" Kiibo moved so he wasn't touching him. "You don't even have to take me apart for that- I mean, NO! I am completely against it!"

Iruma frowned, "Then I guess you'll have to find someone else to fix your charger." She pushed the snapped cord away from her.

Kiibo stared at the broken charger, feeling his energy depleting by the second. If he didn't get someone to fix it soon... "O-Okay, fine! But you can't go too overboard, like taking apart my head!"

"Yahoo!" Iruma pratically jumped for joy, taking the charger back in her hands. "Then I'll fix this, and you'll let me poke around your insides! It'll be so much fun!"

"Y-You heard me, right? Not too overboard!" He futilely yelled after her retreating form.

"Nishishishi..." Ouma chuckled, "Looks like you're literally screwed."

"Be quiet!" Kiibo turned around, suddenly adopting a very angry look. "I've had enough of you being a nuisance! All of this happened in the first place because you couldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh come on, it was an accident. You can't be angry just because of that!" Ouma defended.

"Yes, I can...!" Kiibo tried to yell again, but all he could manage was a half-hearted scowl. The need for energy was taking a toll on him. He didn't say anything more as he turned around, heading out of the kitchen to the dorm rooms.

He could sense Ouma following him out into the hallway, but didn't pay him any heed. Talking to him was just going to make him more angry than he already was, and he couldn't afford to lose any more energy.

When he finally arrived at the entrance to his room, he turned to the boy behind him. "You CAN'T come in."

"But-"

Kiibo opened the door, shutting it as soon as he was inside. The door's wind felt like a slap to Ouma's face. He glowered, but left the robot by himself.

Having been left with nothing to do, Ouma headed to the library in search for a good book. It would take a while for Iruma to fix the charger, so he had to bear with it until then.

The library was mostly empty, save for about two people hovering near the sides. There weren't many people in the building to begin with. Ouma absentmindedly started looking through the shelves, automatically picking one about robots. Since when had he become so interested in the topic?

He perched himself at a table near the back, hoping to gain a temporary escape from the world. He flipped open the book, which was nearly as big as his face. He shoved his nose into it and began to read about the anatomy of robots.

The book would have definitely been entertaining to a mechanic junkie, but all Ouma could do was stare at the words. They seemed to come into his mind only to disappear not even a second later. There was the occasional helpful picture in there, but they looked nothing like the robot he was just talking to. He set the open book down in front of him so it blocked the entire library from his view.

"I'm bored," He sighed.

* * *

Iruma was working on binding the final two wires in Kiibo's charger. When she was done, she loudly exclaimed to no one. "YES! I'm done fixin' it!"

She gripped the thick cord with her hand, checking to see if it was definitely in working condition. "Well, the robot can tell me later if it works or not. But for now, disassembly time!~"

She exited her room, bringing all of her work tools with her. She couldn't wait to give back the charger and started dismantling Kiibo. She wanted to see what exactly made him tick.

Iruma looked all over the school for Kiibo, but couldn't find him anywhere. She had checked the kitchen, the laundry room, all the hallways, and even the path that led to the big red door. There was one place she hadn't looked though...

She didn't see anyone at first glance when she opened the library door. Stepping in further, however, greeted her to the sight of a boy trying futilely to understand the book he was reading. He looked like he was having a hard time too, with the blank look in his eyes and the sweat building up on his face.

She recognized him. He was with the robot earlier! Deciding that she should give it to him for now, she slammed her hand down on the table to get his attention.

"Hello! The great me needs to speak to you!"

Ouma was shocked out of his book, turning up to Iruma's face. He looked confused. "Huh?"

She practically shoved the charger into his hands, "Give this to the robot, will you? He needs to hurry up and charge so he can hold up my end of the deal." She pulled a wrench out of her toolbox, maliciously grinning.

"Yeah, 'kay, sure..." Ouma trippled affirmed, not even bothering to put away his book as he took the charger and got up. He was still dazed, having sat there for god knows how long just staring at a page.

Iruma picked up the book he had left out of curiosity, and flipped open to the table of contents. "Hey, this could be useful for when I take him apart!"

Ouma walked towards the dorms, looking for the door to Kiibo's room. When he arrived, he found that there was a doorbell function. He rang it a couple of times, shouting despite the rooms being soundproof.

"Hey! Open up, you stupid machine!" He didn't answer right away, so he resorted to banging on the door.

After a while, the door opened to reveal a significantly tired looking Kiibo. "P-Please don't do that..." His hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while, if that was even possible for a robot.

Ouma held the charger out to him, "The inventor fixed it for y-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kiibo snatched it away from him, moving so quickly to his bed that you wouldn't believe he was nearly out of energy. Connecting it to the wall's outlet, he laid down on his bed and plugged the charger into his side.

The door was still open, making it free for anyone to come in. Ouma stood outside, at a loss for what to do. After watching him charge himself, he decided to come in and close the door.

Kiibo was already asleep. His body made noises as he was charging, the little circles on him flashing a blue colour with each beep. Ouma stood at his bedside, mesmerized by the bright colours. He was so helpless, so defenseless, it would've been easy for anyone to come and kill him in his sleep...

Ouma sat down, resting his head in his arms as he waited for Kiibo to wake up.


End file.
